We Don't Talk Anymore
by iamrotting
Summary: When they broke up, their interactions seemed... different. (elsanna) /Rated T for foul language/
1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible breakup. One that led to both of them screaming at each other's face, tears streaming down their cheeks, a hard slam from the door as one of them stormed out… and then nothing. Just nothing. They had given each other the silent treatment for a couple of days.

Yeah, it was pretty bad if Elsa decided to stay home, rather than going to work to see her face. She didn't want to see Anna anyway, if she couldn't respect her wishes. She was reluctant to really believe Anna would be that kind of person keep her from soaring into the sky.

Elsa would be gone to New York in a couple of days, and she'd stay there until… until whenever. Not that Arendelle was bad, but she'd been promoted to a bigger company after she'd showed everything she had to offer for the big project.

One thing led to another, and when she whispered heartbreakingly to the girl, "if you won't let me go… let's break up", she'd felt a slap against her cheek, and a slam of her door sounding right after. Elsa didn't get the chance to think about what she'd just said.

Two days. Just two more days until she'd be gone… and yet, she was still in bed without a care in the world. There were no calls, nor texts from Anna-just Kristoff, so it didn't really matter anymore. Nothing really mattered if she couldn't get up and say sorry to the girl. After all, they were in complete love with each other until this day.

Her room was dark… so very cold as it was winter. She didn't bother turning on the heater and let herself drown in her sorrow every night. Drowning in her own guilt and thoughts.

It was midnight when she got a text. She didn't really want to look at it, but she knew there'd be a chance Anna had texted her. It overtook her drowsiness.

We need to talk. - Little Baby, 12:21AM

That didn't mean anything good.

I know. She typed.

You're right. I'd just be slowing you down. -Little Baby, 12:22AM

Her chest tightened into knots, and her throat made an unpleasant sound. Now, she was wide awake. She covered her mouth. They really shouldn't be doing this over text. Her eyes began to look teary, her screen becoming blurrier with each blink. Her fingers were shaking. No way they were going to do this over text.

I love you. I love you so much, but if you can't stay in Arendelle… then you're right. If I come along, I'll stop you from doing anything revolutionary. I'll slow you down, and I don't want that. -Little Baby, 12:26AM

Elsa covered her mouth. What are you saying? Please… I'm sorry.

Don't be. Let's break up. -Little Baby, 12:27AM

It was… a big, big mistake. And finally, immediately, Elsa got out of bed. The front door shut tight, and she'd stormed out into the night to search Anna. To tell her that she was sorry-to tell her she wouldn't slow her down. She stopped in the middle of the streets, when Anna called her.

She didn't realize it was snowing-nor how cold it was right now.

"Anna…" she wept. "Anna, please…"

"Don't make this harder for both of us, Elsa. We both know what will happen."

"N-No, no, no!" Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and she couldn't stand it any longer. She leaned against one of the buildings, slowly sliding down to her knees. "Please… Please don't do this…" She placed a finger between her lips to stop the cries. Not that anybody could hear her anyway.

Not that anyone could ever help her.

"You wanted this, Elsa."

"I-It was a mistake. I… I wasn't thinking… Anna… baby, please don't do this to me." Oh, those poor excuses that everybody would make. "I love you, I-I'll make an effort to talk to you every day-"

"Sorry, Elsa. You're just… you're beautiful, smart… lovable. You deserve someone better. We'll still talk, don't worry. But nothing more than friends. I love you." Dial-tone. It was too late.

And then, that day came. Finally at the airport, this was the last time she'd see Anna. The redhead had gotten there earlier than Elsa-knowing, she'd be there at least six hours earlier.

Elsa didn't plan on calling her, but here, Anna was with a gentle smile across her face. She seemed tired.

The two gazed at each other in wonder, but nothing stopped Elsa from breaking down into tears, her hand clenching onto her chest as if her heart was going to break all over again. She felt Anna's arms embrace her, a hand running through her hair, and she whispered, "I love you. I'll see you when you come back… and we can start over again."

There was hope. And Elsa just couldn't let go anymore.

When she did, Anna was still holding her hand. Silence loomed over them, but this was the familiar comfortable silence they'd always had. Like the ones where they'd sit next to each other doing their own work, or just having Anna's head on her shoulder as they watched a movie or read a book.

For some reason, the comfort was too heartbreaking. But Elsa held back the tears.

She gazed at her one more time. "I'll be back."

"I know." Anna grinned. There was that dorky smile. "Text me whenever you can."

"I will."

Every day they'd text each other, and tell each other about how their day went. It was fine at first, and everything was all smile and sunshine. But each night, Elsa would still think about whether it was the right decision to actually break the relationship off-that did she really hurt Anna that much, that the redhead had finally accepted that this was the right choice.

And each night with the thought in mind, she wouldn't be able to sleep-although, she'd always text the woman good night even if they were 8 hours apart. When those nights came along, she'd go back to her office and work ahead on whatever project the team was focusing on.

Life… was hard. But easier now as she had more people working for her. That didn't matter when Anna wasn't by her side. But she was not grieving over that breakup anymore.

To be frank… she was almost glad it happened.

A few months came along, and Elsa couldn't text the girl often anymore. Occasionally, she'd text her goodnight even if it was only evening for her. Anna would reply with an image of her in bed, or perhaps… with her friends partying. Even if it was 3 in the morning for her.

It did make Elsa jealous for a bit. Tiana would always suggest some loosening up, but every time, Elsa would just smile and shook her head before gazing back at her dual monitors all day. It was straining, but at least it kept her mind off of certain things. Besides, she was too busy to even start partying anyway.

A whole year passed by, and Elsa had gone from occasionally texting her… to rarely. She'd moved on, and while she'd been promoted to being CEO of Bentley Architect Corp, she didn't have the time to tell Anna. Didn't have the heart to.

Yes, she was proud and happy, but… other than that, Anna was just there. A person-a distant friend, she'd text ever so often. When lonely, she would be the first to text her and say hi.

But every now and then, she'd wonder what Anna was doing.

She wondered if she'd be wearing the dress that night, she'd brought her a year ago.

She wondered if she'd being held by someone that night like she used to.

She wondered if she'd undress herself teasingly to someone else other than her.

She wondered if she'd be lying next to someone when morning came.

She wondered… if they really did move on.

Another two month had passed. It was Anna's birthday, finally, when her phone vibrated from her calendar notification.

Little Baby's birthday.

For a second, she'd forgotten who Little Baby was until she looked at the date. June 21. Anna was becoming 24.

She was hesitant to tell her happy birthday in her bedroom, and her thoughts were swimming elsewhere other than work. It was already past midnight by the time she decided to move her thumbs and form out the words 'happy birthday. I hope you had a nice one'. Her thumb hovered above 'send'.

Whatever she was feeling for Anna… it was gone. And after so many months after that day, she just… didn't get what she had with her. What made her love her so much… the spark they had for each other. Elsa looked over her words over and over again. After all, Anna could've been busy… partying with the friends she had now. Possibly, a girlfriend too.

She ended up deleting the text, and went straight to sleep.

It was Christmas when she decided to go back to Arendelle for a well deserved break after almost two years of non stop work. But she still had work.

And work was horrifying her when she still had some leftovers to work on from her previous company.

Looking up to the building, she let out a breath that was so cold, it could've turned into ice. At this time of year, Arendelle was quite festive. But the building was the same as usual. She stepped into the sliding doors to meet the security in the front. It was… quite nice to be back, actually.

"Miss Snow? Welcome back!"

Elsa grinned. "Hello, Olaf. It's nice to be back." She pressed the elevator up button.

"Wow, you… you don't look all that different. How's New York?"

She pressed her face into her scarf. "Not as cold as here. But… very crowded. And noisy."

He laughed. "I know. You get used to it. Apparently, you're the CEO of Bentley?"

"Yes, it's been a couple of months now."

"Hard work?"

She chuckled. "Well, I guess, it's better than what I used to do."

"Certainly is with so many people working for you."

The elevator doors opened. "I'll see you around, Olaf."

With each floor up, her nerves just couldn't keep still. Her mind wandered to Anna again-even if she was the last person she'd ever think about. She wondered if she'd quit the job after she'd left… but she doubted. This was a decent paying job anyway.

But Elsa did change. She was no longer in love with Anna. No longer wishing Anna would be next to her when she was having a hard time. No longer wishing Anna would lay beside her in bed, and hum a song to her until they'd both fall asleep. After all… there were friends that would be there for her. Belle would be there for her.

Belle would do all these things just fine.

Ding!

She looked into the hallway as she arrived to the front-something's changed. The sign! "Andersen & Co…" She blinked.

Anna?

As fast as she could, she opened the glass door, and looked from left to right. It was quiet, but people were still in their cubicles, receiving calls, and filing paper work. Her eyes were wide as she looked to the left. She still remembered her current office… as well, as her ex-CEO's office.

Quickly, she made her way there… but was hesitant to even open the door that clearly said "CEO".

There were a bit of screaming behind that door-a female voice. She rounded her knuckles against the wooden door, gulping down her the fast beating of her heart. And everything in her mind came crashing down to her.

Everything that she'd held back feeling came rushing into her chest. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

She hadn't moved on. She never really did.

And although, she did hook up with other women… her thought was still with Anna. She still got jealous of the people she was with… how happy she'd be… how radiant her smile was.

She licked her lips. Elsa wanted that all back.

Quietly, she turned her knuckles to hold onto the doorknob and turned.

"-Meg, come on, we've gone over this. If you want a dog, and I want another dog, we might as well get two! Not like we can't afford it, and it's not like two is more than enough-you can never get enough… I've given you a ring, but now, you won't accept a dog?! Duh, I'm pissed! Whatever… I'll just… we can talk about this later… yeah… I love you."

There it was again. This tightening feeling.

Even if the woman had her back turned to Elsa, she could recognize those red hair anywhere. The woman sighed. "I can't believe I'm engaged to her…"

Elsa was going to cry-from all the memories they had to coming back to find out that she was… she was…

"Anna."

"What?!" Those pigtails swung when she turned. Teal eyes. Freckles. Button nose. It was Anna, alright. Elsa gazed down. And an engagement ring.

They were quiet for a minute, and Elsa wasn't sure if she should even say anything-rather, she just wanted to run. She wanted to go back to New York, and drown herself in the work that she had been doing. But here she was, standing there like a moron.

"It's… It's been awhile," she finally spoke. Anna's eyes were wide, her teal eyes coated with tears.

"Yeah…" the redhead replied back. "Yeah, it's been a while…"

Silence. And Elsa wasn't sure if she was even comfortable with this anymore. She stepped into the office, and placed the big envelop she'd taken with her. "This is for you."

Anna didn't even bother looking at her, keeping her gaze at her ex lover. But Elsa didn't have much to say. Her heart was numb… and finding out Anna had been engaged… that numbness had broken her.

"You're engaged."

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"On my birthday." Right. Silence.

She looked down. "I… I have to go." She turned her heels. While she was asleep… Anna was getting engaged with her lover. Someone that she couldn't be. Someone she wished had been replaced with herself. Elsa regretted it. "And… Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The door clicked shut once Elsa left the office. She shouldn't be running away to the elevator. She shouldn't be this numb… and she shouldn't be crying like a baby now. Oh, how weak she was becoming.

She couldn't even hear Olaf calling for her as she ran- "Elsa! Elsa, come back!"

Anna.

She didn't turn back, and let her voice echo until she found a hand grasping on hers. She twitched, flinching away. "L-Let go, Anna… Please!" The girl only hugged her tightly when she tried to push her away. 

"No… No, I won't. I…" Elsa continued to weep, louder than ever. All these emotions she'd held back all exploded into one big pile of mess.

"Please… don't do this… don't do this to me…" she begged, clenching onto Anna's shirt. The woman stayed quiet. "You promised… you promised you'd be there for me, you promised we'd start over…"

"Elsa, I'm sorry…"

"You lied to me.. You… y-you're so selfish."

Anna was taking all the hit. But that was okay as long as Elsa was. Elsa didn't stop crying, and Anna didn't stop apologizing until a few moments passed. They couldn't smile, but at least, Elsa was able to let her go and look into her eyes.

Anna had gotten much older… more beautiful. No wonder she was engaged this quickly. She felt the woman's hand pressed to her cheek, wiping any bitter tears that were left remaining. And perhaps, there were more to come.

"We have a lot to talk about, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't their first time they'd argued like this. Neither was this their first time, they would both cry and have a go at each other's neck like animals. Nor was this their first time they had to give each other space. But this… was their first time she had to slap Elsa.

The moment she'd slapped her, she knew everything was over between them. The only thing she wanted to cherish and protect was gone.

And Elsa was gone.

When the door slammed shut, she ran without a second thought–but the heartbreaking thought of Elsa's words. "If you won't let me go… let's break up." When Anna had given herself all to her, it was those words that Elsa had gifted her, that broke her completely. Anna loved her with all she had… but that didn't seem to be enough.

Elsa was always striving for success anyway. Anna was not that.

She was never enough.

When she got home, she cried all night, ignoring all the calls and texts that Elsa had sent along the way.

Elsa was leaving. Actually leaving her for a job that had better pay–for a city that she'd never been, but she imagined it to be a wonderful place.

Elsa was a smart, wonderful woman that Anna still couldn't believe she'd let in, in her life. Anna loved everything about her. Sometimes, Elsa was just a bit too unpredictable to get what she wanted. That was one thing she hated most. She could get over it–she always would.

But not this. Anna couldn't get over this.

A few days had passed and with each passing day, she'd expect Elsa to be in her office, but there was always an empty seat staring back at her. Those few days, Anna was left with an empty void in her heart.

She didn't bother to call Elsa nor reply to her text. Not that she didn't want to, but she just didn't know what to say to her. Anna was in complete frustration with herself, but one thing she knew was that Elsa was leaving in two days. It only strengthened her frustration.

With those days with them in separation, Anna couldn't sleep at all. No matter what, she would always still worrying about Elsa. Even more so now that they had gone their separate ways.

Those two days would be critical… and as much as Anna wanted to continue ignoring her and hating on the woman, she still loved her.

At one point, she understood why she needed to go to New York. She understood everything, including the fact that she would just slow the blonde down if she came along. It troubled her.

That evening she went out to drink at a colleague's party. Four shots of vodka and a beer later, she was in complete numbness, and of course, she couldn't feel anything. She could think correctly. She wished Elsa would come drag her back home and yell at her for not drinking just like they used to.

Anna began texting her.

We need to talk.

Her phone dinged immediately with a text back. I know. –Baby Snowflake, 12:22AM

For a minute, Anna had to think about what she wanted to say. The fact that she admitted she was wrong… the fact that she knew Elsa was right… Anna wanted to cry so badly. She texted many struggling words without any thought and sent it. After all, what else could bother her?

She decided to call Elsa. Her lover–well, ex-lover was crying. She wondered if she should be crying as well… or was she just this heartless? Was she this angry about the breakup that she didn't care anymore?

She cared. Anna definitely cared. Even if she didn't know it. Denied it, even.

Tears ran down her cheeks when she heard Elsa… her beautiful Elsa crying, the door slamming shut, and the wind blowing crazily. She looked outside.

It was cold, snow drifting through the sky very lightly, but the wind made it look too heavy. Anna pressed a hand against her eyes to keep any tears from seeping out. She wanted to be strong for Elsa–if not, for herself. She'd always relied on the blonde… now it was her turn to do something to give themselves the space they needed.

"… We'll still talk, don't worry. But nothing more than friends. I love you." She hung up immediately. Now, nothing could stop her from crying. And she wept with all her might, clenching to the chest that hurt so awfully much. While the bartender had given her another shot of vodka on him… Anna just couldn't seem to notice. Even Elsa's words couldn't pierce through her own heart anymore. Just the thought of Elsa losing all hope had left her with this dark void. Perhaps, this was for the best.

That day arrived, and Anna had gotten no sleep at all. It was a last minute choice to come see Elsa one last time.

Knowing her, Anna allowed herself to get to the airport at 5 AM–a bit too early for her, but… she was doing this for Elsa so that was okay.

It didn't occur to her that the flight to Newark would be at 10 AM until Elsa came.

They just gazed at each other in silence at first, in wonder… in comfort that they could see each other one last time. When Elsa dropped her luggage and came running to hug her, Anna couldn't help but grin. She'd ran out of tears, but apparently, Elsa didn't.

She cherished their moments together, and right now, she'd cherish those tears Elsa had for her. For a while, they held each other like this. And when they pulled away, Anna couldn't just part… she needed some contact. She needed something that reminds her the love they had for each other.

They laced their fingers together tightly, and the kissed one last time. Frankly, she wanted to tell Elsa to not leave–even if she had to beg. She let her fingers go.

"I'll be back." The woman caressed her cheek. Right now, she could hold onto some hope.

"I know." She smiled. "Text me whenever you can."

"I will."

* * *

Not a day passed without her mind always wandering off to Elsa. Morning would arrive quicker now when Elsa wasn't in bed with her. But those mornings… she didn't look forward to without a beautiful blonde beside her. Usually, she'd gaze at the woman if she wasn't awake before her, and now, she was just staring blankly at the wall. While she just woke up, Elsa was having lunch across the ocean.

And she'd always wake up to a wonderful text message–sometimes even a voice message that said, "Good morning, wonderful. I hope you have a nice day. Be sure to have a good meal today, and don't drink too much. I know how you get when you're drunk."

She smiled every time at all the messages she'd get. No matter how busy they were, there was always time for each other. Anna would immediately call her back with a groggy voice. Oh, she wished it would always be like this.

Months had passed, and while they would still text, Anna was quite busy. She'd decided to be as hardworking as Elsa these past few days. With her boss retiring soon… Anna had made her way up to being his PA over these couple of months.

At those times, she rarely had the time to reply to any of Elsa's texts–sometimes, even forgetting she'd texted her at all. Sometimes… Anna wouldn't have the right mind to think about her.

And when she had the time and the right mind to text the woman, she was in the club when she met a beautiful woman by the bar. First, a "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much. I've grown busy…" and then, the woman came up to her.

Anna gazed up at her, flushing at her attire, her heart pounding rapidly at the sultry expression that woman had. The same heart that once fluttered for Elsa. She smiled. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Meg, you?"

"Anna."

A year had passed, and not only did Anna fall deeper in love with Meg… she was falling even greatly out of love with Elsa.

Falling so deep… that Anna could just question about how depressed she was. She was happy with Meg, but with every thought of her doing–giving her flowers, hugging her, whispering soft sweet nothings to her… moaning for her, Elsa was always there. Always watching. It haunted her.

That year, Anna rarely would text her in fear that she'd fall in love again. She hated Elsa now, but still, she missed her gravely.

Anna didn't understand what made her fall in love with Elsa. She didn't understand how Elsa would always be in her mind all the time.

Definitely, she didn't understand… how she hadn't gotten over the woman yet.

She wasn't happy with herself.

Yes, she was happy about what had surrounded her… Meg, her friends… her new promotion. She became the CEO of Andersen & Co. in a matter of months. Her life was stable but not so much with Elsa haunting her every thought.

Her depression had shown, and Meg was always questioning what the hell she was thinking… she had to lie. She had to hide it.

Each lonely night, she'd wondered what Elsa was doing.

While she was asleep, Elsa must be getting ready for work.

She wondered if she still had her hair down in a loose braid.

She wondered if she was as reserved as she could ever be even if Anna had told her to loosen up a bit.

She wondered if she would ever get so drunk and began hooking up with whoever she'd laid her eyes on.

And she wondered… how long was it going to take until she'd get over her?

By the time her 24th birthday came, she was engaged to Meg. Yes, she was ecstatic, but a part of her hoped that Elsa would call her and tell her happy birthday. Another part wished that Elsa would sweep her away from her arms.

That night when she crawled into bed with Meg… making oh, so sweet love, her thought was elsewhere. Her eyes constantly fell to her phone.

There were no texts. And Anna was almost glad Elsa hadn't texted her. That only meant one thing–Elsa had forgotten about her.

When Christmas came, Anna was too busy to even think about the woman. In fact, she didn't even realize it was Christmas. There were things that needed her attention, and finally, Elsa had gotten pushed so far back in her mind that the thought of her birthday coming was practically non-existent. Ah, nothing felt better than to have her current love of her life arguing about what pet to get, and how much–

"Anna."

Her heart stopped, and everything that she'd remembered doing with Meg–all her happy memories have drowned. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe that Elsa was here, and that she finally had grown crazy.

But it was very real. Her blue eyes, pale cheeks, and those barely there freckles. She recognized how Elsa had wrung her hands together. Elsa was nervous, perhaps, more so than herself.

Now, she couldn't stand looking at her, and her tears did the favor for her. She didn't understand why they weren't falling with how much her chest hurt.

She didn't understand… how this was happening. Why that woman was here.

Her ex-lover was walking up to her and placed an envelope in front of her. "This is for you." She didn't care about the envelope, and her eyes were on her. Only on her.

Her tears wouldn't even let her have a good look at her.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes." Her voice croaked.

"Since when?"

"My birthday."

"I…" Elsa gazed down to the ground. "I have to go. And… congratulations."

Click. The door shut, and Anna just couldn't comprehend what just happened. Elsa was here. Elsa was back. Elsa. But she left once again.

She gazed down at the envelope and opened it. It was a letter for her.

Dear Little Baby Anna,

I hope you've been well. I have good news, Anna. I've become the CEO of Bentley… but of course, news can spread out quickly, and you probably know that already.

She didn't.

I assume you already have someone in your life that's keeping you busy. That's alright. I, as well, have an equally busy life. I'm sorry we haven't gotten the time to talk to each other. Having to be working all year, I thought I'd come back for Christmas. To spend it with you.

I just want to tell you that throughout all these months, I have never gone a day without thinking about you. But I can tell, there's a part of me that has gotten over you. I'm over you. What we had, is nothing more than an illusion. I can say that, but I know I've always cared about you. I'm not blind about what we had, what I did to you… and I just want to say I'm sorry. You won't forgive me, but that's okay. It's what loving you does to me. I'll accept anything that you do.

I miss everything, Anna. I miss you.

I still love you. Happy birthday, wonderful.

With all my heart, your little snowflake,

Anna had to cover her mouth from letting out an ugly cry. She didn't what she was doing, but she was already running out from her office, regardless of how her colleagues were staring at her.

And while she did that, every thought of their moments together came pouring into her.

The time Elsa confessed to her, and how they acted so secretive in the office.

The time Elsa gave her a promise ring during their trip the Niagara Falls.

The time Elsa had to cry and hold onto Anna when she found out her parents had died in a cruise.

The time Elsa opened up to her about her depression… to the time Elsa was willing to let her go.

"Elsa… Elsa, come back!"

She grabbed her wrist and only held her tightly against her when she found Elsa trying to pull away like she was a disease.

"L-Let go, Anna… Please!"

Anna shut her eyes and laid her head against her shoulder. "No… No, I won't." She shut her eyes. Ah, Elsa still smelled the same–Anna couldn't believe how badly she missed her scent… how nostalgic it made her feel.

Elsa was crying hard, clenching onto her like she never wanted to let her go again. Like it was a mistake to do so. "Please… Please don't do this to me…" she begged. Just like the last time they'd been together physically and emotionally.

She couldn't say anything. Neither could she promise that she'd be there for Elsa. "Elsa, I'm sorry…" Her heart was willing to break one woman's heart to mend the others. She despised herself… knowing that once she was chasing Elsa down, everything that she'd lived for, with Meg, was gone. An illusion. A replacement.

"You lied to me… y-you're so selfish…"

Anna didn't care what she was saying. Rather, she'd listen to anything just to be with Elsa.

She only pulled away when Elsa felt more comfortable, and she looked into her eyes. Her heart almost shattered at how tired she looked, those dark circles that were so prominent behind that makeup. Elsa had been alone for almost two years now… and at this point, Anna couldn't bear to see her this way anymore. Couldn't bear to leave her alone to suffer.

To be frank… Anna didn't want to be depressed thinking about her, rather than having her here.

And Elsa was here.

Anna couldn't hold back a smile. "We have a lot to talk about, Elsa."


End file.
